


Secret

by bynks



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret shared by Takaki with Inoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

****He glanced at his watch for the hundredth time. The arm of the second’s indicator was moving super slowly, almost like the time was frozen. Times seems to be moving rally slow when there are thing to be inticipated, and yet when they met, the five hours seems to pass by just like a second. All they did was talk.

“I’m glad it’s out.” Inoo spoke softly. “And I’m glad you told me about it before anyone else. Thank you for trusting me with your secret, Yuya.” He said humbly. The other boy just nodded gladly.

“Thank you.” Takaki uttered.


End file.
